xarxufandomcom-20200215-history
Spiritual Element Manipulation
The ability to manipulate the elements of a spiritual nature. Sub-power of Life Element Manipulation. Combination of Soul Manipulation and Elemental Manipulation. Also Called *Anima Element Manipulation *Astral Element Manipulation *Ectoplasmic Element Manipulation *Ghostly Element Manipulation *Phantasmal Element Manipulation *Phantom Element Manipulation *Soul Element Manipulation *Spiritual Attribute Manipulation *Spiritual Ecokinesis Capabilities The user can create, shape and manipulate elements formed from one's soul/spirit. Due to being comprised of spiritual power, these elements aren't only stronger than usual elements, but also have the power to affect one's soul in varying ways. Applications *Death Empowerment - through killing souls with spiritual elements. *Elemental Empowerment - empower one's self or others with elemental spirit energy. *Elemental Manipulation *Soul Channeling - powered with elemental energy. *Soul Destruction *Soul Healing via Elemental Healing. *Soul Mutilation *Spiritual Elemental Attacks *Spiritual Force Manipulation - in the form of elemental substances. Variations *Spiritual Air Manipulation **Spiritual Smoke Manipulation *Spiritual Darkness Manipulation *Spiritual Earth Manipulation *Spiritual Flame Manipulation *Spiritual Light Manipulation *Spiritual Lightning Manipulation *Spiritual Water Manipulation **Spiritual Ice Manipulation Associations *Aether Manipulation *Chi Manipulation *Conceptual Element Manipulation *Elemental Energy Manipulation *Esoteric Element Manipulation *Elemental Magic *Esoteric Nature Manipulation *Demonic Element Manipulation *Divine Element Manipulation *Life-Force Manipulation *Light Element Manipulation *Primordial Element Manipulation **Life Element Manipulation *Soul Manipulation *Spiritual Organic Manipulation Limitations *May need to damage souls so that the elements get stronger. *Overall power depends on the user's own spirit. *Spiritual elements may not be able to damage the souls of deities. *Spiritual elements may not be able to hurt physical enemies, only spiritual ones. *May still be weak against other elements despite their stronger spiritual nature. Known Users Gallery Yamamoto Unleashes His Flames.png| Wielding the power of Ryujin Jakka, Yamamoto (Bleach) can control and manipulate spiritual flames capable of incinerating everything. GonryomaruPower.gif|Chojiro Sasakibe's Zanpakuto manifested spirit, Gonryomaru (Bleach) showing his mastery of spiritual lightning. Rukia Kuchiki - Some No Mai.gif|Rukia's Zanpakuto, Sode no Shirayuki (Bleach), showcasing a example of its spiritual ice powers. Tsuchinamazu 307.gif|Zennosuke's Tsuchinamazu showcasing its spiritual power to control and manipulate earth. Ep 285 Kensei Bankai.jpg|Kensei's Bankai, Tekken Tachikaze, has the ability to generate and release explosive spiritual air energy. Nejibana.gif|Kaien Shiba's Zanpakuto, Nejibana (Bleach) showcasing its power to manipulate spiritual water. Toshiro Hyorinmaru.gif|Tōshirō Hitsugaya (Bleach) showcasing his Hyorinmaru's Shikai state, a dragon made of spiritual ice and water. Maki Ichinose's Zanpakuto.gif|Maki's Zanpakuto, Nijigasumi (Bleach), showing its spiritual power over light after release. its powerful enough to even use the shadows as a attack. RaikaFireball.gif|Shusuke's Zanpakuto, Raika (Bleach) showing its control over spiritual fire. Tobiume.gif|Momo's Zanpakuto (Bleach) showcasing its ability to generate explosive spiritual fire balls to block a enemy attack. Hifuki no Kodzuchi.gif|Love's Zanpakuto, Tengumaru (Bleach) showing its power via its Hifuki no Kodzuchi technique. 548The Heat.png|One of the Vandenreich, Bazz B is labeled as "H" the Heat, which gives him the power to control spiritual fire. 582Candice's Spirit Weapon.png|One of the Vandenreich, Candice is labeled as "T" the Thunderbolt, granting her the ability to control and manipulate spiritual lightning bolts. Shuren Flame Manipulation.png|Shuren (Bleach) has the spiritual ability to conjure and manipulate spiritual fire. Rin demon.gif| When Rin (Blue Exorcist) enters his demon mode, he can manipulate the "Flames of Satan". Rei Seven Flames of Hell.jpg|Rei Ogami (Code: Breaker) has the power of the Seven Flames of Purgatory, seven different forms of spiritual fire with varying abilities. Danny phantom ghost flame.jpg|Danny (Danny Phantom) creates two ectoplasmic fire balls via his powers. Bonfire H.png|Bonfire (Valkyrie Crusade) is a spirit that controls spiritual phantasmal flames. Manigoldo the cancer by anheitianm-d3c21nb-1-.png|Cancer Manigoldo (Saint Seiya: The Lost Canvas) possesses the ability create and manipulate flames capable of devouring souls. Knight Eugeo.png|Eugeo (Sword Art Online) can generate and manipulate a spiritual form of ice that freezes and drains the souls of anyone caught in its embrace via the "Blue Rose Sword". Fleurety H.png|Fleurety (Valkyrie Crusade) is a spirit that has control over spiritual ice, causing spiritual hailstorms. Brook freezing slash.GIF|Brook (One Piece) generates freezing spiritual energy by imbuing his blade with his soul. Category:Powers Category:Supernatural Powers Category:Soul Powers Category:Elemental Manipulation Category:Manipulations Category:Fighting Power Category:Nature Powers Category:Offensive Abilities Category:Non-Fighting Power Category:Common Powers Category:Galleries Category:Spiritual Powers